As the number of wireless subscribers continues to increase at a very high rate, wireless data traffic has also increased. The proliferation of new smart devices further fuels the wireless traffic growth. Media-rich applications such as video streaming in high density areas are increasing. Cellular sites must increase in capacity and number to keep up with the new demand. In order to deal with bandwidth requirements by geographical location, carriers are looking to add additional macro cell sites and to utilize small cell technology to increase capacity. Small cells may be deployed indoors or outdoors.
One of the challenges for macro cell sites and small cell deployments is the aesthetics associated with such equipment. For example, network planners must be sensitive to the appearance of macro sites deployed on building roof tops and of the additional small cell infrastructure being installed. A need exists therefore, to aid in improving aesthetics associated with macro cell sites and small cells and other communications elements being deployed currently.